Magical (episode)
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Magical Starring Magical (title is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) (The Bluecheese Boys looked out the window of the rainy day) (with worry) Christian's voice: The sun did not shine, It was too wet to play, So we sat in the house, All the cold cold wet day. I sat there with George, We sat there, We two, And I said... (echoes) Christian: How I wish we have something to do. (thinks) Christian's voice: Too wet to go out and too wet to play ball, So we sat in the house and did nothing at all. (they do nothing) Christian's voice: Well, Thomas just sat on the couch and watching TV, He did something as you can see. (Thomas sees something) Christian's voice: So all we can do was to sit, Sit, Sit, Sit and we do not like it, Not one little bit. And then something went BUMP. (BUMP!) (Christian, Thomas and George jumped) (and gasped) Christian's voice: How that BUMP made us jump. (they gulp) Christian's voice: We look and we saw her step in on the mat. (they see someone arrive) Christian's voice: We look and we saw him, A magician cat. (a Magician cat is seen) Magical: Hello. All: Hello. Christian: Who are you? Magical: To introduce myself, I'm the Great Magical. Magical if you please. I'm the greatest magician in the world. Thomas: So cool. Christian's voice: That's when she said to us. Magical: Why do you sit there like that? I know it is wet and the sun is not sunny, But we can have lots of good fun that is funny. George: Yeah. We've been spoof traveling since then. And doing Squirrel Theater plays as well. Magical: I know some special games we can play. I have some great tricks. Christian's voice: Said Magical. Magical: Great special magic tricks and I'll put on a show for you, Your parents don't mind at all if I do. All: Not at all. Christian's voice: Well, George and I don't know what to say, Our parents are out of the house for the day. But Thomas said... Thomas: Oh, please, make that cat go away! Tell Magical you do not want to play. He should not be here. He should not be about. He should not be here when your parents are out! Magical: Now, It's okay, It's okay. My tricks aren't dangerous. My tricks are special, Like this one is called Up-Up with a Mouse which I can float you up in the air like using the force. George: This should be amusing. Thomas: Let me down! This is not fun at all! Let me down, I don't wanna fall! Christian's voice: Magical said. Magical: Have no fear, "I will not let you fall. I will hold you up high as I stand on a ball. With a book on one hand, and a cup on my hat! Thomas: What? Christian's voice: Magical said. Magical: "But that is not all I can do, look at me, look at me now! With a cup and a cake on the top of my hat! I can hold up two books! I can hold up the fish and a little toy ship! I can hold up some milk on a dish!" George: But that is still not all? Magical: I can hop up and down on the ball, but that is not all! Oh, no, that is not all... Christian: Oh. Magical: Look at me! Look at me! Look at me now! It is fun to have fun, but you have to know how. I can hold up the cup and the milk and the cake! I can hold up these books and the fish on a rake! I can hold the toy ship and a little toy man! Look, with my tail, I can hold a red fan! I can fan with the fan as I hop on the ball! But that is not all. Oh, no, that is not all... (She kept her balance) (gently) Christian: Impressive. Thomas: Spectacular. (Suddenly Magical wobbles) (accidentally) (Then Goofy yodel) (helplessly) Christian's voice: That is what she said, Then she fell on her head, She came down with a bump from up there on the ball and George and I, We saw all the things fall. (SPLAT, Wilhelm scream) Christian's voice: And Thomas came down too, He landed into the laundry basket and he said... Thomas: Do i like this? Oh, no, I do not. This is not a good game", "No, I do not like it, not one little bit!" Magical: Ouch. George: Are you okay? Magical: Yeah. I think so. Christian: What a mess. George: Oops. Christian's voice: Then Thomas said to Magical. Thomas: Now see what you did?! You've made a mess of our place! Christian's voice: Said Thomas to her. Thomas: Look at this! You've made a mess of our stuff! Such as our toy trains and tugboats and video games! Christian's voice: He grunts. Thomas: You even sank our toy ship, Sank it deep in the cake, You shook up our house and you broke our new rake, You should not be here when our parents are not, You get out of this house! Magical: Aw, but I like to be here. Oh, I like it a lot! I will not go away. I do not wish to go! Thomas: What?! Magical: So so so so SO... I will show you another good game that I know! Christian's voice: Then Magical pull something out of her cape, But accidentally pull out lollipop by mistake. Magical: Huh? (gasps) (George giggles) Thomas: That's a lollipop you're holding. Magical: Sorry, Wrong thing. Christian's voice: Then suddenly, She pull out a big red box that was shut with a hook. (POOF) Magical: Ahem. I call this game Fun in a Box. All: Wow. Magical: In this box are two sisters named Berry. You will like these sisters. (Magical bows down) Magical: When I put up the hook and you'll see something new, The Berry Sisters and they're named Sweet Berry and Sour Berry. These girls will not bite you, They want to have fun. All: Wow. Christian's voice: Then out of the box came the sisters. They came out fast and said... Sisters: How do you do? Would you like to shake hands with Thing One and Thing Two? Ahem. Thing One and Two? us? I meant. Christian's voice: So George and I do not know what to do, So we have to shake hands with them. So we did. (they shake hands) Christian's voice: But Thomas says... Thomas: Make them go! They should not be here when our parents are not! Put them out! Put them out! Magical: It's okay, Thomas. These girls are tame, So tame. They just wanna play on this gloomy wet day. It's really okay. All: Wow. Magical: And here's a good game that they like, They like to fly kites. All: Cool. Christian's voice: Then Thomas said... Thomas: No! Not in the house, said the fish in the pot. They should not fly kites in a house! They should not. Oh, the things they will bump! Oh, the things they will hit! Oh, I do not like it, not one little bit! Christian's voice: Then me and George saw them ran down the hall, We saw them bump their kites on the way, BUMP, THUMP, THUMP, BUMP down the wall in the hall. (CRASHING SOUNDS ARE HEARD) Sweet: Sorry. Sour: Our mistake. Christian's voice: Sweet and Sour ran up and down, On the string of one kite, We saw Mom's new gown, The gown that is white and red, Then we saw one kite bumped on the head of my bed. (the story keeps up) Christian's voice: Then those Sisters ran about, With big bumps, Jumps and kicks and with big hops and big thumps and all kinds of bad tricks. (fun is going on) Christian's voice: And I said... Christian: I do NOT like the way that they play. If Mom and Dad see this, Oh, What would they say? Thomas: Look your mother is on her way home, do you hear? Oh, what will she do to us? What will she say? Oh, she will not like it to find us this way! Christian's voice: Then he came down and said... Thomas: So do something fast. Do you hear? George: Why? Thomas: Because our parents are coming home. I've seen them. Christian: Oh dear. Thomas: They're coming in. Christian's voice: Then he tell us... Thomas: Think quickly! Do something to clean the mess up! Anything now! Christian's voice: So as fast as I could, I went after my net and I said... Christian: With my net, I can get them I bet. I bet with my net, I can get those Berry girls yet. (gets his net ready) Christian's voice: Then I let down my net, It came down a PLOP and I had them at last, Those two girls need to stop. (goes to catch the twins) Christian: Okay, Magician, You do as I say, You pack up those Berry sisters and take them away. Magical: Oh dear. You did not like our game... Oh dear. What a shame! What a shame! What a shame! George: Now be off. Magical: Okay. Fine. We'll clean the mess up. Christian's voice: Then she shut up the girls in the box with the hook and she went away with a sad kind of look. (Magical feels upset) Christian's voice: Then Thomas said... Thomas: That is good," She has gone away. Yes, but your mother will come. She will find this big mess. This mess is so big and so deep and so tall, we cannot pick it up. There is no way at all! Christian's voice: Then who's back in the house? Why it's Magical. Magical: Have no fear of this mess, I always pick up all my playthings and so... I will show you another good trick that I know!" All: Okay. (Magical begins doing tricks) Magical: Alright now! 1 and a 2 and a 3 and a 4! (Song begins) (and plays) Magical: Higitus figitus migitus mum Skippity bippity dummity dum (everything gets cleaned up) George: But we're suppose to do it. Magical: No-one will know the difference, kids. Who cares as long as the work gets done? (House gets cleaner and cleaner) (all together) Magical: Rubbity, scrubbity, sweepity, flow! (the house is cleaned up) Christian's voice: With the help of her magic, She clean everything up and put them away as she said... Magical: That is that. Christian's voice: And then she was gone with a hat of her hat. (Magical is gone) Christian: Wow. Thomas: Fantastic. Christian's voice: Then our parents came in and they said... Fredwin: Well, did you have any fun, tell me, what did you do? Elizabeth: I hope you had a good time. All: We sure did. Christian's voice: Then George, Thomas and I don't know what to say. She we tell them the things that went on that day? Should we tell them about it, Now what should we do? Well... What would YOU do, If your parents asked you? (they shrug) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits plays) (and stops) (Magical Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts